It is known to treat fractures in bones by reducing the bone fracture. A bone or trauma plate may be attached to the bone to assist the fracture in the healing process. Generally, reducing the fracture includes realigning and positioning the fractured portions of the bone to their original position or a similar stable position. In addition, fixing the fracture with a bone plate includes positioning the plate over the fractured area of the bone and securing the plate to the bone across the fracture. Bone plates are configured to hold the bone in place while the fracture heals. Additionally, the bone plate may also provide support and/or compression to the bone in order to compress the fracture. Typically, such bone plates include a plurality of holes therein. The holes are configured to receive screws which are inserted into the bone to secure the bone plate to the bone.